seitokaifandomcom-20200213-history
Takatoshi Tsuda
The main male character of the series. Takatoshi Tsuda is a very average and typical male student. He chose to go to Ousai Academy simply for the sake of convenience, since the school is relatively close to his home. On the morning of his first day at Ousai, before even being able to set foot inside the school building he unexpectedly ended up joining the student council as the Vice-President, although against his will. He serves on the Student Council alongside Shino Amakusa, the Student Council President, Aria shichijō, the Student Council Secretary and Suzu Hagimura, the student Council Treasurer. He is also the older brother of Kotomi Tsuda, who eventually joins him as a student at Ousai Academy. Appearance Takatoshi Tsuda is actually quite tall compared to the rest of his friends and student council members, often being the one to help out with grabbing things out of reach (mostly on Suzu's part). His build is fairly lean, but he is not exceptionally well built in terms of muscle. Despite appearances, on a few occasions the other members of the Student Council note his muscles are quite solid. He helps the members of the council in doing heavy work, considering that he's the only guy. His eyes are a light brown color; His hair is a deep brown shade with two bangs on the side of his head that extend downwards, with smaller bangs that stick out of the longer two bangs. Additionally, he has short bangs that stretch down to his forehead. Rare is the day you see him in anything other than his school attire, but when it happens, Tsuda is never really in a definitive or personalized outfit. His clothes are fairly randomized, so it's obvious that he doesn't have any particular style. According to Ranko Hata, Takatoshi is considered quite good looking by the female population and is popular among them.Mentioned in Chapter Unknown It's only the false belief that he is dating Shino that prevents them from approaching him. Personality Takatoshi is a fairly complacent person, but not to the extent where his grades are bad. He likes to slack off and laze around as much as the next person, but he knows when to get serious and sacrifice time to do his work, especially work for the Student Council, which he seems to be doing most of the time. Despite his laziness, Takatoshi is a smart person. While nowhere near as academically brilliant as his fellow members of the Student Council, he performs well in most subjects when necessary. He especially excels at writing, as he once wrote a short story that brought virtually everyone who read it to tears. This literary talent is often on display whenever the Student Council (or pretty much anyone around him) starts making indecent jokes, or even jokes or remarks in general. In such cases, Takatoshi has a knack for being able to respond with witty wisecracks and retorts with ease. Thanks to frequently being around Shino and Aria, this skill has been exercised to the point where it is simply instinctive. He also helps his sister a lot at home by doing things she requested him to do and finishing it all off brilliantly. He also once helped her study for the entrance exam. Takatoshi is also unfortunately quite dense when it comes to relationships, as he seems genuinely oblivious to the fact at least three girls are romantically interested in him. This aspect of him is well-known enough that Uomi, a girl from a completely different school, nicknamed him 'Flag-Crusher' (i.e. someone who completely botches romantic moments and for being very dense). Despite this, Takatoshi is apparently quite popular with the female students due to his diligent and kind personality.Mentioned in Chapter Unknown Relationships Shino Amakusa addressed as 'President' As Shino's right hand man, Takatoshi spends a lot of time with Shino. This, coupled with the mutual attraction they occasionally show each other, has led to persistent rumours that they are dating. Takatoshi respects, even admires Shino for her many praiseworthy qualities (including her intelligence, confidence and charisma). However, all those qualities are off-set by her extremely perverted nature, to the point Takatoshi can't help but second-guess even her most innocent comments or suggestions. In the movie, when she thought Takatoshi was transferring schools, she begged him not to transfer by saying she needed him by her side, only to learn he was just discussing his studies with his guardian. After this misunderstanding, she was so relieved he was staying that she whispered something to him at the end (implied to have been a love confession for long but later stated in the OVA that it wasn't). Aria Shichijō addressed as 'Shichijō-senpai' or simply 'Senpai' Like his relationship with Shino, Takatoshi respects Aria for her many talents (including traditional Japanese arts like calligraphy and flower arrangement). However, Aria's perversions are at times worse than Shino's, forcing Takatoshi to be wary around her at almost all times. Unlike Shino and Suzu, who are hinted at having romantic feelings towards Takatoshi early on, Aria's interest in him at first stemmed less from who he is and more towards 'a boy I can play with'. This changed after a romance themed audio drama over the school's PA system, which was plotted by Ranko to create some scandal. Tsuda was forced to choose the female lead who the male lead had to confess. In the end, he chose for the male lead the character portrayed by Aria over Suzu's and Shino's to prevent escalation of the scandal that had revolve around the school. But, being an airhead, Aria splendidly fell in love with him (which could be due to the "fake" confession or kindness to avoid causing trouble to the other student council member). Incidentally, as a teenage boy he can't help but stare at her bountiful breasts 8 times out of 10 (according to Ranko). Suzu Hagimura addressed as 'Hagimura' Of the Student Council Members, Takatoshi gets along best with Suzu. Like Takatoshi himself, Suzu is serious when it comes to her work and, also like Takatoshi, could do without Shino and Aria's constant perverted banter. They are so in tune with each other that they can occasionally carry on conversations using nothing but their facial expressions. They have been shown walking together towards school. It is very strongly hinted Suzu has developed feelings for Takatoshi, but he hasn't noticed. Likewise, Suzu herself as shown she hasn't quite accepted her own feelings, or at least is uncomfortable showing them. On another note, the two of them touch the most out of the Student Council, with Suzu holding Takatoshi's hand or clutching onto his arm when frightened while Takatoshi has carried her on several occasions. Mutsumi Mitsuba addressed as 'Mitsuba' Mutsumi is one of Takatoshi's closest friends, and one of the first people he got to know when beginning his studies at Ousai. He is quite fond of her (partially because she's so normal compared to the girls of the Student Council) and he does his best to shield her from the more perverted characters like Shino, Aria and Ranko. Takatoshi has occasionally shown he at least finds her attractive (for example, turning away in embarrassment when she was fanning herself in her sweat-drenched p.e. uniform), but is otherwise completely oblivious to the large and fairly obvious crush she has on him. Ranko Hata addressed as 'Hata-san' or occasionally 'Senpai' Tsuda and Hata has a friendly relationship, but normally ends up with a pervertic joke from Hata. Despite the rumor of him and Shino(spread by Hata), he still respects Hata as his senpai. Kotomi Tsuda addressed as 'Kotomi' Other characters have noted that Takatoshi and Kotomi are extremely close, which Kotomi chalks up to them spending almost all their time together growing up. Takatoshi has been known to drop whatever he's doing to help her out, and he often watches over her studies to keep her on track. As an extreme boke, Kotomi is likely responsible for Takatoshi's tsukkomi tendencies. On her part, Kotomi adores her older brother and (much to Takatoshi's embarrassment and horror) sometimes hints that she'd love to get romantically involved with him. No one is sure whether she's serious or not. Kaede Igarashi addressed as 'Igarashi-senpai' or simply 'Senpai' Takatoshi considers Kaede a model senpai, despite her fear of men. From working together, he's well aware of how hard-working and diligent she is. However, he is sometimes worried at how her reactions to him can be misunderstood by people who doesn't know about her fear. Kaede herself looks fairly favorably upon Takatoshi despite him being male. There are occasions when she seems to express interest in him without realizing it(most notably the fact he's the only male who can touch her without immediately causing her to faint), making some girls around them jealous. Naruko Yokoshima addressed as 'Yokoshima-sensei' or simply 'Sensei' Chiri Nakazato addressed as 'Nakazato' One of the few girls in the series Takatoshi can have a casual conversation with. Chiri teased Mutsumi about her crush on Takatoshi the first time they officially met, and since becoming his classmate Chiri and Takatoshi have become casual acquaintances. Besides meeting in class, they also meet often when the Student Council has business with the Judo Club. Kenji Yanagimoto Takatoshi's best friend, Kenji plays a vital role in keeping Takatoshi grounded. With him, Takatoshi can take part in normal everyday conversations, something impossible with the brilliant (and eccentric) members of the Student Council. Kenji sometimes feels irritated that Takatoshi somehow doesn't get that girls are interested in him. Uomi Chihiro 'originally addressed as 'Uomi-san', now 'Onee-chan' after the wedding ceremony of their respective relatives. Takatoshi originally met her during the Eiryo and Ousai exchange. It is known that she often visits Takatoshi's household. He is weary of her because her perverted jokes just like Shino. Though at first he was reluctant, they grew close enough to visit Takatoshi's grandparents house in the countryside together with Kotomi. 'Mori Nozomi addressed as 'Mori-san' Unusually for the series, Takatoshi's relationship with Mori-san has been pleasant from the start, lacking the initial belligerence Suzu or Kaede showed him or strange behaviour like Shino, Aria or Ranko. The two hit it off right away, partially because they are rather alike in that they're both serious and hardworking, and they are in constant contact with boke. She has handmade the Tsuda siblings bentos during the time Uomi sprained her wrist, and blushed to Takatoshi's comments on her bento. Places associated with Takatoshi Tsuda * Ousai Private Academy * Student Council Room * Tsuda Residence Trivia *He has the bad habit of biting his nails. *His birthday is in July. *Tsuda says at the beginning of the series that he used to play football, later throughout the series it can be seen on his room various posters of European football teams, which might suggest he still follows the sport. * Tsuda has suffered from two bad fevers since joining the Student Council, the first of which was brought on by him being exhausted from the constant dirty jokes from Shino and Aria, the second time has no stated reason, but it is most likely for the same reason. * Tsuda applied, and passed the tests required to attend Eiryo High School, however he did not go as it takes longer to get to and is up hill. * In episode two, season one of the anime, Tsuda discovers that he is a masochist. * While somewhat laid-back, he will ensure he completes his homework and Student Council work to the best of his abilities. * The kanji for his name translates to "Harbor/Port" (津) and "Paddy Field" (田) * Due to his masochistic side, he enjoys being in pain. It was displayed when Amakusa striked his ass with a swatter to mimic the sound of a pistol gun to start a race. Takatoshi did not complain but only retorted if it was the only option. Secondly, when Mutsumi threw him to the ground to demonstrate self-defense using Judo, Amakusa jokingly asked if it works also on M-types or masochists, Takatoshi retorted that it was super effective even for a masochist like him. He also displayed this when Amakusa could not clap because she was holding a gift with two hands, so she ended up asking Takatoshi if Amakusa can spank his bottom to mimic the sound of clapping which Takatoshi retorted "I might get excited". Also, when Aria misunderstood (or jokingly said) that Takatoshi's pain in his butt was when Takatoshi had a "Spanking Session" last night made Takatoshi retort that he might get excited (the real reason of the pain on his butt was because of a pimple on his buttcheeks). Another was when Amakusa jokingly said if she would yell at Takatoshi, Takatoshi also said he might get excited when she does that. (It is also a sign of masochism if the person enjoys being yelled at). Lastly, when Aria striked Dejima with a wooden sword blindfolded (It was presumed that they were playing Piñata but ended up being a sadomasochism-like session), Takatoshi retored "This is some serious shit!". Although he retorted with such a vague statement, it may mean he also wants to be striked like that. References }} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tsukkomi Category:Class 2B Category:Students